littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Honey Productions games
Here's the list of video games developed by Honey Productions, a stand-alone eroge games subsidiary of LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Important Note!: Most of Bishoujo, Otome and Boys Love games were later toned down and re-released for the console and handheld platforms contain no pornographic content because LittleLulu Falcon Emblem is not allowed. List of Honey Productions games works Caramel Syrup Caramel Syrup focused to adult games. * * * * * * * * * * Series ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ~大人声優誕生~|Onsei no Ekusutashī ~ Otona Seiyū Tanjō ~}} * * * Sweet Nectar Sweet Nectar focused to adult otome games. * * * * ** ** * * * * (part of Honey-Etoile Quadripartite series) *Nectary Love Bang Series: ** ** ** * ** (planning) * *Project;Honey Series **Project Cygnus ~ Romantic Plawres★Love For You ***Project Cygnus R ~ Romancing Fighters★Dream For You ** * (part of Honey-Etoile Quadripartite series) * (with Milky Etoile Armada) * *Shadow;Honey Series: ** ** ** ** *** * (with Milky Etoile Armada) * * * * * Sugar Chalice Sugar Chalice focused to adult boys-love games. * * * * * * (part of Honey-Etoile Quadripartite series) * * * * * * * * (part of Honey-Etoile Quadripartite series) * * * * * Black Rose Realm Black Rose Realm focused to dark-themed eroge/visual novels. * * * * * * (co-project with REGULUS) * * * * 影の新郎|Yakusoku no Uedingu: Kage no Shinrō}} (co-project with Kalmia8 and Eagle Talon) * (co-project with Phil/Slash) * * Dream Pollen Dream Pollen focused to short eroge and fanfiction eroge based on original works made by the fans. * (co-project between Nitro+chiral's BL games and Honey Production's Dream Pollen) * (co-project with A'sRing and Milky Étoile Armada) * (based on Final Fantasy Golden Stories) Trilogy Series and Multi-Series *'Christmas Kiss ~ The Visual Novel Trilogy Series' **Christmas Kiss Little Girls in Love! Wonderful Winter Wedding **Christmas Kiss Maiden Kiss! First Love Noel **Christmas Kiss Boys Love! My Dear Santa is Coming to Town! *'Nijuukoi ~The Double Lovers Trilogy Series' **Double Lovers Shimmer ~Shimmering Summer Love~ **Double Lovers Glitter ~The Temptation of Snow Maiden~ **Double Lovers Dreamer ~Problematic Spring Romance~ *'Room♡Mate Trilogy Series' **Lovestruck Room♡Mate **Warm-Hearted Room♡Mate **Nowadays Room♡Mate *'Natsukaiko ~Summer Love Memoir~ Trilogy Series' **Natsukaiko Sweetness ~Lovely Day in the Summer Dream Cruise~ **Natsukaiko Passion ~Dream Mates of the Summer-Colored Resort~ **Natsukaiko Affection ~Boyfriends at the Dream Summer Island~ *HoneyღFantasy Series: ** ** ** ** ** ** Fictional Staff Director *Caramel Syrup: Genta Ishizuka, Kazuyuki Nakano, Masato Sugaya *Sweet Nectar: Hiroyuki Kotani, Subaru Takizawa, Yuichiro Akisaki *Sugar Chalice: Kazuto Ooki, Eiji Egawa, Osamu Takahashi *Black Rose Realm: Gen Urobuchi, Ittetsu Narahara, Kou Katsugi *Dream Pollen: Chatora, Perseus Toshimura, Rodo Artist and Character Design *Chiharu *Emal John *Himono *Honyalala *Kunihito Yamazaki (YamaKuni) *Kyouhei Asashima (Kiyoshi Asari) *Makoto Izumi (Haruhito Ichizumi) *Marika (Mari Fujinami) *Mayu Kurumazaki *Megululu-chan (Megumi Aramaki) *Mitsuaki Nakata (Mitsutaka Naka) *Nobuyuki Tateishi (Nobuki Tashii) *Omame Tsukino *Peko Wada *PrinceOfRedroses (Rinmaru game) *Ranko Akazakura (Ran Sakura) *Ranpumi *Ryuu Sugahara *Seiji Onitsuka *Shinogu Yasuda *Taichi Uehara *Tooru Nishio *Uiro Yamada *Vanilla *Youji Kotomi *Yuunagi Scenario Writer Programmer Scripter Graphics CG Supervisor CG Coloring Background Artist Music Performance *Aimer *AiRI *Ceui *Chata *CooRie *Cube Pty. Ltd. *CurriculuMachine *Daisuke Otsubo (aka Dai Tsubota) *Dasoku *GOATBED *Haruka Shimotsuki *Hexa✶Starway (Project Cygnus series) *HIDEKI *Hifumi *Hironobu Hirata *Jimbo Syntarou *Kanako Itou *Kazuhiro Watanabe *Marika *Masatomo Nakazawa (aka Manaka Sawa) *Megalo-Kamishiro *Miyuki Hashimoto *Mitsuki Nakae *Psychic Lovers *Rekka Katakiri *Sayaka Sakaki *SENTIVE *Sora Yuizuki *VERTUEUX *Yoffy *Yui Sakakibara *Yumi Suzuha *Yuuta Takasugi (aka Yutaka Sugabe) *Zizz Studio Sound Effects Sound Director Animator SD Character Illustrators Storyboards Debugger Production Manager Public Relations *Caramel Custard De Caramelized / Caramel-chan *Ricardo Néctar / Nect-sama *Prince Chalice Van Kalker / Chali-kun Category:Honey Productions Category:Honey Productions games